


i love your song the most

by FragileKids



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jems a music student, M/M, Wills a english student, will hates music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileKids/pseuds/FragileKids
Summary: Some idiot decided the best place to practise with an entire orchestra was directly below the library.Will is not happy.Until he sorta is.





	i love your song the most

 Will decided he hated all music.

No, seriously. Whoever decided it was a good idea to place the university’s Library right next to the bloody music room was going to pay. 

They were going to pay and Will would never have to hear Bach’s bloody Brandenburgs Concerto ever again while he was trying to finally finish his 2000 word essay in for that week.

”Will. Your bristling again,” Magnus commented, finding this all rather amusing. He was only here to check out the librarian like he did everyday, some guy who looked worryingly like Will if you asked him, and therefore did not understand the pain that was the awful racket that came from below. 

“I’m going to murder someone.” 

“I know you are dude, you say it everyday,” Magnus pointed out.

”No, seriously,” Will insisted. “I’ve got the perfect plan. I’m gonna go down there at like 10 tonight, pull a few plug sockets out, burn a few things, murder some people.” 

“I don’t think that’s the best way to go about it,” Magnus said doubtfully. 

“I don’t need your negativity in my life. I’m gonna speak to some though, use some of my assets, maybe some healthy threatening. Its happening,” Will did in fact have this all planned out. No one was using the room tonight, he was gonna damage the electrics, then tomorrow he was gonna assess the situation, flirt/threat where necessary, and have them banned forever. It was fool proof.

”I think you should think about what your doing here,” Simon decided to join the conversation, temporarily drawing his eyes away from Librarian Guy’s friend (seriously, what was it with all if his friends just coming here to stare at hot people?)“You could get people thrown out if you go pointing fingers at who sabotaged their room. Or, you know, they could find out it was you and throw you out instead.” 

“While your concern for me is touching, they deserve it for everything they’ve done guys. Did you know they had the option to use the room right across the bloody building, but someone stopped them. Someone-“

”Blond and nasty, as all they all tend to be,” Magnus and Simon chanted. They were familiar with this particular side of the issue. See, the famous Herondale rivalry was also part of this issue, which was never a good thing, and Jace Herondale certainly had a knack of figuring out what would piss Will off the most.

”Exactly. Couldn’t have put it more perfectly myself. So, that’s the plan, I’m going on tonight. Its going to be wonderful.”

**

Will was walking past the hallway on the way to the practise room. He had managed to get the code to the room off his roomate Clary who got it off Librarian Guy who was friends with That Blond Brat (this is why Magnus having a crush on that guy was complete Betrayel and Will would never condone them) and was prepared for anything. He entered the room and was ready to get down for buisness when-

There was music. 

Now, not just any music because remember Will hates all music but this, this was heaven like.

He tenderly peered over the seating he had entered at and saw  boy playing the sweetest sound he had ever heard on a beautiful violin.

The violin wasn’t the only thing that was beautiful though. 

The boy playing the instrument was tall and slender, had his eyes shut and hair a very peculiar colour. It was grey, but not old people grey - a beautiful, natural bright grey that made him quite ethereal looking, and Will couldn’t take his eyes off him.

He started to quietly make his way forward to get a closer look until-

Shit.

he knock over a bloody hat stand. What The Fuck did these Fucking music types need with a Fucking hat stand will swears to god-

“Are you okay?” A sound almost as musical as the instrument he was just playing entered Wills ears.  _Pull yourself together,_ Will thought as he gracefully got himself off the ground and used his award winning this-has-never-failed-to-get-me-laid smile and holy shit.

Violin boy was very beautiful.

”What are you doing here?” The boy said in a non accusatory tone, just out of geniune curiousity. 

“I- er, I just heard your music and had to come in,” Will lied to the boy. To be fair, if those music bastards hadn’t decided to sound proof the sides of the room and not the roof he probably would be intrigued by the violin playing.

”Thanks? I’m Jem by the way,” the boy - Jem - held out his hand with a warm smile that made Will melt.

“I’m Will. Herondale,” he added, because he was proud of his family status damnit. 

“Oh, your Jace’s cousin right?” Will noticeably narrowed his eyes at the mention of That Blond Brats name being used, and Jem picked up on it.

”Oh i forgot, you hate each other,” Jem chuckled, and that really wasn’t very fair.

Will mentally adjusted himself. This was getting ridiculous. Sure, this guy was the prettiest dude he’d probably ever met, but hey, Will was often the prettiest guy people have ever met.

”your violin is really beautiful. I mean, your playing is beautiful. Not that your violin isn’t beautiful, because it is-“

Okay, maybe he hadn’t quite adjusted himself enough.

Jem blushed and it was utterly adorable. 

“Thank you. I was just finishing, actually, but er I’ll see you around?” Jem said. Will realised he had packed his instrument away in the time they’d been talking. 

“Yeah. Sorry for interrupting you, have nice night!” Will definitely did not run away due to his effortless charm being taken away by the sight of a pretty boy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow so i literally wrote this in like 45 mins at midnight and its crap as i had no plan while writing it out. if you want more please comment or its a oneshot:)  
> also theres probably a bunch of mistakes here so feel free to point those out


End file.
